Kunia, Jutsus, and Steel
by Smartest Slacker
Summary: On the eve of a war between Kohona and Kumo, three boys hold the key to win the war for either side. Having lost everything, what will they try to take get back? Will personal ambitions cause the three to cooperate or fight each other? Only time can tell.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.  
**

**On the eve of a war between Kohona and Kumo, three brothers hold the key to win the war for either side. They are the only living heirs of a kingdom. Having lost everything, what will they try to take get back? Will personal ambitions cause the three to cooperate or fight each other? Only time can tell.**

**Kunia, Jutsus, and Steel Chapter 1: Losing Hope**

The world is a circle. Some would argue that history is also a circle. Civilizations are born and they eventually die out. In their place a new civilization is born. Wars also follow the same route. Wars are fought resulting in a huge loss of life. But a period of peace always follows. Unfortunately for the ninja world they are only a short time away from another Great Ninja War. This time the war may destroy all life as they know it.

Sixty miles away from Kumo, we find a man and women who are running with their three children. All are covered in blood that resulted from numerous battles between them and the squad of BOLT that are following them. The man is nearly six-feet tall, has tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes and a scar on his face. He apparently is Kumo ninja. He wears a Kumo headband, a worn jounin vest, a wedding ring, and carries a scroll on his back. Beside him is his oldest son who is trembling while he is running. The boy is nearly nine years old, and looks like his father minus the scar. The women beside apparently his wife, is five-foot seven, has smooth white skin, gray eyes, orange-red hair that reaches down to her back. She wears a tattered dress, and a neckless. She runs with two boys, each boy holding one of her hands. One is five and the other is seven. The five year old has the same hair and eyes as his mother. While the seven year old is a mix of both his parents, with gray eyes and black hair.

"Kara I want you to take Kietsu from me," her husband said.

"WHY?" she asked.

"I have to do something or we will all end up dead."

"Soukon, promise me you won't die."

Kara realizes her husband is right and takes her other son with her. They all stop on a branch and say their goodbyes. He faces the opposite direction and tells her " Kara I don't want you to stop until you and the boys are safe. You guys are all that are left of the royal family." She looks at her husband and takes off and continues running in the opposite direction.

"Be safe my sons. Kietsu you are the oldest so I am counting on you to take care of your mother and brothers," Soukon said as he prepared himself to face his own death.

After twenty minutes of running an explosion is heard in the direction of her husband and the squad of BOLT. Kin asked, " Kaasan, when will we see otosan and ojiisan?" She seemed to be in tears trying to decide what to tell her son.

"You won't see them ever again Kin."

"Why not kaasan, ojiisan promised to teach me how to become a ninja like otosan."

"They are both dead Kin…"

"Shut up they are too strong to die. Ojiisan is the daiymo, and otosan is a really strong jounin," Kietsu said as tears were falling out of his eyes.

'_It really is hurting him, to see both of his idles die.'_ She thought.

All three boys started to cry when they thought about what happened to their father and grandfather. Kara didn't have time to dwell on that happened in the past, she still had to save the boys. She calculated that they were at least five hours from the border of Fire Country. She thought that things must be bad in Lighting country if the princess had to seek shelter in another country. Her thoughts were disrupted when one of her traps a few miles back went off. The last surviving members of the royal family were still in danger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They streets of Kumo were filled with people who were celebrating the death of the Lighting daiymo. Over were the days of being a weak country. With the Raikage killing the weak daiymo, Kumo would become one of the most feared ninja villages.

We find the Raikage standing on top of the Raikage building looking down on all of the people cheering him on. Now he was in charge of the entire nation. He thought about how easy it was to trick the daiymo to coming to Kumo for a meeting.

**FLASHBACK**

"Welcome, otosan," the Raikage said as he shook his father's hand. Though they weren't on the best terms, they had respect for each other. After that the squad of BOLT vanishes, the two begin to talk.

"Well let's get to the point, I was called here for a meeting."

"Yes, right this way." The Raikage lead the daiymo and his guards inside his private chambers. Once everyone was seated they started deliberating over military issues. Many hours passed, while they were trying to compromise. The Raikage stood up and looked out the window.

"How many years have you been in power, otosan?"

"Over fifty years, why?"

"Fifty years, huh."

"Yes, fifty years without conflict."

"When will I be in power?" he asked.

"You know your sister comes first."

"I thought so. The only way to be in power is to kill you and her."

The daiymo's bodyguards became very tense after hearing this. They all started to reach for their weapons when the BOLT squad appeared. One member immediately decapitated a guard. Once the royal guards saw this they knew by any means necessary they had to protect the daiymo. One Bolt locked the door and one member of BOLT did a noise canceling jutsu.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"The people wish that they lived in a strong country. I can give them what they want. But something is stopping their wish from coming true. You are the only thing that it preventing this from happening."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara stopped and dropped her boys on the ground. She didn't have much time until BOLT would arrive. She told Kietsu to take his brothers to Kohona. He refused to leave her alone. She hugged and kissed all of them and made a lighting clone to escort them as far as it could.

"Kaasan I won't leave you,"

"You have to go, a ninja must follow orders" she said smiling at her son.

Kietsu knew she was going to die, he had already accepted that. The reason he waited before leaving was to burn the image of his mother into his eyes. His brothers may be to little to remember her, but he would if it was the last thing he would do. After he had her image memorized he left.

"Be strong my sons." She said as her clone escorted her children away from her and the enemy. It was quite, but she knew they were coming. All she could do was buy time for her children.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A squad of ANBU was resting near the border. Some were injured and others weren't. They just defeated a squad of BOLT that where inside of Fire country. It was strange because there was a long period of peace between the two nations. But this was an act of war, sending troops inside another country. The squad leader spoke to his squad.

"Owl you will return and tell Hokage-sama about this. Also request some medical ninjas to heal the others."

"Yes sir" she said before disappearing.

"We will continue border patrol until we receive orders."

With that they disappeared into the forest. They had to be careful. Any wrong decision could bring Kohona and Kuma into a war.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a couple of hours of running with the lighting clone it finally vanished. All three knew this was a bad sign, either they were out of range or their mother was now dead. They continued to run until they reached the border of Fire country. Kietsu looked around and noticed something was wrong. He told his two brothers to hide. They eventually found a hollowed out tree and stayed in there. After a couple of minutes of silence, Kin spoke.

"Why are we hiding, aren't we safe now that were here?"

"Something is up. This is the border we should have been seen by Kohona ninjas once we stepped foot here."

Two minutes past when the squad of BOLT appeared fifty meters away. They were covered in blood. The blood of their parents. This really angered Kin, but Kietsu and Jushin were able to calm him down. A female member of the group turned towards the boys and started to walk in their direction. Once she was close enough, Kin saw something that made him runs towards her in blind rage. The two others had to protect their brother, so they also ran out. But after a couple of steps they stopped in their tracks. They realized why Kin was so mad. She had their mother's necklace around her neck.

"You Bitch"

"Are those your last words, brat?"

'Damn my body can't move. It's like every cell is scarred of them. Damn it.'

'What can we do against them. They all are BOLT. Were just kids. The gap in power is just too big.'

The female BOLT ran towards Kin and kicked him into a tree headfirst. The others watched in horror, as their brother was knocked unconscious. She picked him up until they were face to face.

"Is this how weak the royal family is? At least you put up more of a fight than the bitch you call kaasan."

As soon as she was finished talking Jushin and Kietsu rushed her. Without even a word between them they had formulated a plan, even if it was simple, it still was a plan.

'High,' Jushin thought.

'Low,' Kietsu thought. 

"Bushin no jutsu," they both said as ten clones appeared beside them. One Jushinjumped into the trees, while one Kietsu made a hand sign and vanished into the ground. The clones continued to fight but eventually they all disappeared in a poof of smoke. The other BOLT ninjas watched not really interested.

'This is really boring, but at least they'll tire themselves out.'

As soon as she turned towards the others, Jushinand Kietsu attacked. Jushinjumped from a tree behind her and roundhouse kicked her in the head. Kietsu appeared right under her and used his hands a leverage to kick her directly in the jaw. This brotherly combo caused her to bleed. Once she recovered she grabbed Jushinby the neck and bent his arm until it snapped. Jushinscreamed in pain until as he fell on the ground. The other BOLT watched and finally joined the fight. One appeared behind Jushinthen aimed a kick at the boy's head. He tried to block the kick with his good forearm but the kick still connected. Now both arms were broken. While Kietsu was watching another BOLT approached him and said with a evil smile on his face, "I've been saving this jutsu for a ling time but I think I'll use it on you." In a split second he grabbed Kietsu and rubbed a powered on his arm. "That's really impressive, BOLT now uses powered to kill little boys," he said sarcastically. With one hand sign the powered rearranged itself on his veins. Kietsu tried to fight back, but that was futile.

"Bakuyaku joumyaku no justu"

'_Oh shit,'_ he thought once he heard the name of the jutsu. _'Explosive vein jutsu,'_ he thought as the powered on top of his veins exploded. Both arms felt like they were being eaten alive. The mixture of air, dirt, explosive powder, and a spark, made him scream like there was no tomorrow.

"He's the oldest and cries more than the youngest. Let's shut him up once and forever .The leader of the group attached an explosive note to his chest and kicked him away before it exploded. Time slowed down as Kietsu waited for the note to explode.

'I failed them. I wasn't able to do anything to save them. Ojiisan, otosan, and kaasan please forgive me,' Kietsu thought.

The note went off while he was still in the air. His whole body felt like it was burning. It only got worst as he landed far away from where he was. His heart stopped, and his entire body was in agony. Every cell in his body, felt indescribable pain. Regardless of how hard he tried to stay awake his eyes slowly closed. The last thing he saw was his two brothers either dead or unconscious on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After what seemed like years, Kietsu slowly woke up. _'I thought as soon as you die, you go to heaven.'_ He tried to get up, but that was a bad idea. The pain he felt overloaded his brain and he passed out. Once he recovered, he turned his head to looked around at his surroundings. 'I thought heaven was somewhere in the clouds, not on a small island. He was able to tell he was on an island. He saw trees, sand, and waves all around him. The sky however was dark gray. The sun had a red tint. Finally nothing was moving. No wind, no leaves blowing in the wind, or waves crashing on the beach. But what was weird was that he knew he had just died in the forest. This wasn't a forest or even heaven, but an island. The closest island was hundreds of kilometers away.

'How the hell did I end up here?'

"Simple, this is your mind"

"Who said that? Where are you?"

"You are really weak aren't you? You couldn't even keep a promise to kaasan."

"Fuck you, bastard," he screamed and continued to until the pain was too much for him to withstand.

"Well that is true considering that our father died today."

"Our?" he whispered.

"You don't even know your own self, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well first why don't you heal yourself?"

"Huh?"

"This is your mind, you can do what ever you want in here."

"O.K.," Then he started to focus but nothing happened.

"Just picture yourself healed."

Once he did this, his body did a 180. He went from a bloody heap to fully healed in less than a second. Once he was able to stand, he looked around and saw his self, but something was wrong. This version of him had what looked an intricate black tattoo covering his whole body. Once Kietsu looked into his eyes, he froze. His pupils were gray like his mother's. But something was wrong; his mother's had unexplainable warmth, while his had a feeling of pure death and hatred.

"So you noticed."

"Who the hell are you? You must be the devil, you have to be."

"Close, very close but not quite. I'm your Kekkei Genkai."

"No your not, ojiisan's didn't look like that. Kaasan's didn't nor otooji's."

"That's because, everyone's kekkei genkai is different to some extent. Your ojiisan's allowed him to aborsb anybody's thoughts. Kaasan's let her manipulate fire. Finally you otooji's was the most impressive. He can collect and create electricity and use it any way he wants to."

"So what do you do? It doesn't rally matter now, I'm already dead."

"I can bring you back to life, at a price of course."

"Is that all you can do?"

"You sound unimpressed. I give you immortality. The power to control and absorb death energy."

"Death energy?"

"On this planet, there are eight types of energy. Most humans use only life energy, it's the energy needed to live. Ninjas can use futon, katon, doton, ration, and suiton. Only few ninjas can use mokuton, but you are special. The energy that only the Shinigami can use is death energy. You in essence, control death."

"You mean I can bring all of them back to death."

"No"

"Why not?"

"When someone dies, they loose all of their life energy and it is replaced with death energy. Where are you going to get life energy? Plus you're too weak to go back and save them."

"So how can I come back to life?"

"You never had life energy at all."

"Enough talk just bring me back to life."

"Are you sure, you want this. You can die now and not go through life. It's going to get very painful from now on."

"Just do it. I have a promise to keep."

Then it started, the same indescribable pain, but this time not for a couple seconds, it lasted for what seemed like hours. Kietsu would pass out from the pain, and wake up to the same pain. While all this happened, his kekkei genkai watched with a smile on his face. Maybe Kietsu was right, he might be the devil.

'_Just a little longer, then we switch places and he'll be stuck in here forever.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the outside world, the members of BOLT were satisfied at what they were able to accomplish. They killed the remaining members of the royal family. For proof of completing their mission they took the corpse of Kin with them back to Kumo. Not long after, they disappeared when they realized someone was coming. The squad of ANBU arrived on the scene and looked at the two reaming bodies.

'_Who would do this to two little boys?'_ they all thought.

The one with the bear mask check both of their pulse and was surprised. Despite how horrible they looked, they were both alive, barely alive. Once he told the leader what he had discovered, they took both boys with them back to Kohona.

"Summon a bird to tell Hokage-sama our current situation. Owl shouldn't be there yet."

"Yes sir."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later at the Hokage office, everything was normal. The Hokage was looking down upon the village called Kohona. It was a peaceful day in Kohona, blue skys, birds chirping, and children playing. Everything so far has been going smooth since the one known as the "Professor," became Hokage. But that was about to change.

"Hokage-sama stop wasting time and finish your paperwork," his assistant said.

"O.K. I'll finish it," then he sat down and grabbed his pen. But before the pen could touch the paper, a chuunin ran into the room holding a message bird.

"Hokage-sama, please read this, it's labeled urgent."

'_Yes, a reason to not do the paper work.'_ He thought.

As he read the message his facial expressions changed. He went from happy not to do paperwork, to worried from what he read. After reading the note, he sat down and lit the pipe hanging from his mouth. At least fifthteen ninjas now stood in the room including his own students. After a puff, he spoke.

"Contact all ninja and tell them to be on high alert. Send five squads of ANBU to our border with Lightening country. Have the hospital to prepare for two serious injured boys. Finally I need an emergency meeting with the council."

"Yes, hokage-sama," they all said as they disappeared to prepare.

'_This is a bad sign. Why in the world would Kumo want a war with us.'_ He thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I came up with the title after reading the story "Guns, Germs, and Steel." I used this story, because it discussed the reasons why humans constantly kill, steal, and lie to accomplish personal ambitions. I appreciate all reviews, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Smartest Slacker**


End file.
